Sinchinbinsen (My old story)
by Fa11enStarz
Summary: This was made one whole year ago and I'm pretty sure my writing has improved since then.. so yeah... Floopz


Sinchinbinses

Prologue: October 12th, 1988 Akademi High School

Yuna Harmito Is in Science Class. They were doing a chemical lab Mixing two chemicals that will make Uiviuion, A strong, Bitter, malodorous substance that can make any Injury _feel_ better. " Mix the Chlororform and the Digoxin. Try you're best to put in the correct amount in! " The Professor Instructed. Yuna Harmito Put 5 Drops, as instructed, in the Bottle. She then reached out to grab the digoxin but then by accident grabbed VX. She Meant to put in 2 Drops But another drop slipped.

The Liquid started moving Rapidly and It kept changing from brown to blue and yellow to pink.

Yuna Quickly Raised her hand " MR KATASHI! " Yuna Yelled. The professor quickly saw the fear in Yuna's fragile eyes and quickly noticed that something has gone terribly wrong. He then rushed towards her and looked at the liquid.

The Liquid Splashed into his eye and he fell unconscious. Yuna Quickly, under instinct Started doing chest compresses. The professor Got up. The other students were relieved, But the professor quickly grabbed a scalpel and jammed it into Yuna's head. The other students screamed in terror. Yuna fell to the floor, Dead…

CHAPTER 1

December 7th 2017 ( present day )

My name is Saki Miu… I have Cyan hair and Cyan Eyes. My Hair is long. And I wear it in TwinTails. I attend Akademi High school. This is my 3rd year and probably my last… For what the Future holds….

I walked down the hall of the 3rd floor of the High school. The Vanilla walls made the school have a elegant look. And what can I say? This school is rich. I saw A couple people walk around. Midori Gurin Walked across from me texting someone. As she always does. She could be annoying, She always asks stupid questions.

Her long green hair and her green eyes Matched her Tights. And her green eyes met mine.

" SAKI! SAK!I SAKI! Where are you going? Are you going to class? What time is it? where is Yanderedev? " Midori Asked. " Midori you should probably get to class its passing period. " I replied. " Ok… " Midori responded. She put down her green Yanphone with a kitten on it and rushed to her class in 1-1. I reached my class, 3-1 I walked in and I saw The teacher about to take attendance. I took my seat quietly hoping I wasn't noticeable.

She looked up and gave me a look. " You were ALMOST tardy Saki, Please try to hurry next time… " She told me. And she took role.

" Sora? Sora sosuke? "

" HERE! "

" ok… Shichiro Jurou? "

" H-here… "

" good, Setsuko Yuki? "

" perfect Girl right here! "

" ok… Saki miyu is here… And that's it! "

I looked into my bag and I took out my homework. It still had coffee stains from this morning, Hopefully the teacher doesn't mind… She took my paper and gave it back to me. I Immediately saw the irritation in her brown eyes, They looked like acorns. " This work Is unacceptable. This will lack a grade." She scowled at me. I did a fake smile and I agreed. When she walked away that smile went to a frown.

After an hour of boring lectures about Japanese history and all that we finally had our lunch break. I walked up to the roof. We do have Cafeteria but today It looks like something or someone has been bugging my friend, Kokona. She is a Talented Lady. We were friends ever since Elementary We played Hopscotch and tag. She always was happy but ever since 6th Grade, After her mother died she has be kept to herself. She was quiet but still hung out with us. Lately she has been missing from us. So, I decided to talk to her here, That way she has some privacy

Its 1:05 And Lunch is almost over. I can't decide whether to leave or stay. Then, I see her Purple hair in two big Drills. Her Plum coloured eyes and her sand coloured skin, she walks up to me with a Blank face. She stops right in front of me and I sigh. " You haven't been Acting you're usual self lately. Is something Bothering you? " I asked. She stuttered. " Well… um… It's N-nothing " She replies with a soft voice.

" Look if there's something, you can tell me. I'm you're friend and I would Never judge you for anything! " I told her. She smiled slightly and hugged me. " Well, there's one thing I want to talk about… Ever since my mom died… My Dad has been drinking a lot. And sometimes when he is drunk… He comes to my room and- " She Admitted until we heard the emergency bells.

CHAPTER 2

February 7th

We look around Wondering what this is. We see Kuudere surprised, The Basu sister still gossiping ignoring this. And Oka Ruto still stalking them In futile evidence that they're supernatural creatures. We Hear the code Red Alarm, A high pitch screech that lasts for 10 seconds in 5 second intervals. Meaning, Run, Hide, and defend. We look at each other in fear. We had no knowledge of what to do in this situation, since we lived in a safe neighborhood they did not do any drills. We run down the stairs in panic, our fears overcoming our senses like sharks smelling blood. When we reach the third floor… decorated with blood and corpses. I saw Sora and Yuno In a terrified look, Dead. Kokona started to feel woozy over this tramatizing scene, " Stay up! We need to know what is going on! " I yell at her. It's too late, she's already on the floor before I finish that sentence. I grab her by the arm and Drag her down to the second floor. I see a Girl With Fair skin, Her Black hair matches her eyes. She looks at us and grabs a knife she lunges at us. " N-no! Wait! " I yell, Getting ready for my fate.

She stops, Like a statue. " You're not one of them. " She says. I look up and see her up close. I see she has blood and cuts on her face. Her Uniform is ragged and bloody, I don't Even question why. It seems like she noticed my examination. " It's from a fight. With these things…. They look like you're friends. Then, they attack you out of nowhere. " She says grimly. I nod in understanding.

She waves us to come into the computer lab. We enter seeing some of our friends and fellow classmates. Chou Shiori Looks at us. She's one of the girls in the drama club. She has Toast coloured skin and Lapis Blue hair. Her Algy green eyes matches her stockings. You can think of her as the cold hearted type of girl. Her attitude does not match her name. Which means "ButterFly Poem".

She scowls and looks at the others. " Who let THEM here? " She says in disgust. " They needed Help so we give them help! " The black Haired girl says. She introduces everyone. Pippi Osu. A girl with black and pink eyes and green hair. She is a huge gamer. Osana Namiji a Fiery girl with orange hair in two thin pigtails, Her eyes are the color of fire and flames. We see Midori, Who rushes and gives me a hug. And that's about it, no one else.

" I am Ayano Aishi. But you can call me Yandere-Chan. " The Leader tells us. Kokona wakes up on the floor next to the PC monitors. She looks around the room that's almost empty with a few computers and a cassette player. She gets up and sees me. " where are we? What is going on?" She asked me. Yandere-chan walks to us and explains everything. She seems to be terrified and scared. " S-saki…. Are we going to die? " She looked at me. I saw the fear in her eyes like a child seeing her mother being Tortured and Gutted alive. I lack response. She looks down and sees a knife, She picks it up. "Well…. Then, We are Not going down without a fight." She said with determination. I nod in agreement as the sun set down and we turned in for the night.

CHAPTER 3

February 8th

I wake up and I reach out to feel if Kokona is here. I feel nothing and I fully wake up. No one is here. I look around shocked and scared. I grab a Katana and head outside. I walk around and I see No one. I go down to the 2nd floor and I see Shi Ta. I go tap on her shoulder she turns around and holds up her arm which has a knife and Stabs my arm. I feel a surge of pain in the arm, By instinct my arm twitches. My eyes are closed so I can't see anything. I open then and I see Shi Ta dead. I notice that her skin is a slightly darker shade and her eyes are white as fresh milk. I stare at her, I finally know what to call these creatures… Sinchinbinses. I walk to the First floor. and I see many of the sinchinbinses. They see me, they sense me. They rush to me. I only have an option to fight. I Raise my katana and strike one on the head. I see another, My katana

is stuck and I can't move it! I pull with all my might, my face gets red and my clothes stain with blood as I fight through the horde. I got out of there. With a cost of my leg almost amputated.

I find them locked up in the cooking club. I look in, Kokona is in the kitchen part while the rest is planning what to do. I knock silently and Kokona lets me in. "You're awake! We did not want to wake you! the school was pretty empty when we walked here. so We thought you might be safe." She told me. She immediately sees my bloody clothes and cut up Leg. It stings bad now, to the point it hurts to even stand. Kokona Rushes to the others and they get me on the table. " This is serious…. We don't have much! " Midori Gurin says. " I have an A+ in Science and Chemistry! I can probably make Uiviuion!" Osana States. " Pippi! come with me! We must hurry! " She orders and the both leave.

My leg feels like someone is holding a Iron against it with a cloth. I look up and Midori is putting an iron on my leg with a cloth. I scream in pain and Kokona Quiets me. " THERE'S NO MORE I KILLED THEM STOP IT! " I screamed. " SHHH! That's not the reason! Yandere-chan is on the telephone with info-chan! " Kokona says. Yandere-chan walks back into the room. " Info-Chan is still finding a shelter. until then we scavenge for food and supplies ourselves." She said. Osana rushes in covered in blood and chemicals. Pippi is not with her. I'm losing too much blood i'm starting to feel faint and I slowly raise to blackness…

CHAPTER 4

February 10th

I wake up in the nurse's office, I'm on one of the nurse's bed which feels like laying on a pile of bricks. I look around and I see that Kokona is outside with yandere-chan. Midori and Osana see me and discuss with eachother with a releived look. I try to get up but Midori Sets me down. I look at my leg wich is stitched, Badly stictched. " I played surgeon simulator so I think it's no different in real life! and I pulled out part of a knife blade. " Midori told me. Well, atleast i'm still alive. " where is everyone else? " I ask. Osana and Midori look at each other in worry. Yandere-chan walks in with Kokona. " SAKI! YOU'RE AWAKE! " Kokona yells in glee and hugs me. " Well… we were attacked. Many of us did not make it. Pippi got caught by bandits. Guess they followed me to our spot and raided us. " Osana said in dissapointment. Her eyes now look like a burnt out fire that was rained on. and Kokona's hair is messy and her purple coloured hair seems more faint. The sky looks very dark Like a horror Movie. Kokona is frightened and paranoid. I walk to her and I look outside the window and I see a horde of Sinchinbinses in the yard in front of us. I'm worried now, I look at what little group we have left. Kokona rest her head on my shoulder and cries. I look at her eyes and hair wich look even more darker now. "It's scary here… I'ts a living nightmare, I wanna wake up and be in bed. And be woken up by Mino… " Kokona said grimly. Mino was Kokona's Cousin, she would never leave her side no matter what. She was in the bathroom while the alarm rang… We have no knowlegde of her fate yet. Yandere-chan rushes in with some joyful news, she has a big grin on her face. "Ok! so I called info-chan and she found a shelter in Misaki City!" Yandere-chan explains to us, She back on the telephone with info-chan. " I want to speak with Saki… " Info-chan says on the phone. Yandere-chan hands over the pink phone to me. " Saki, Yandere-chan talks to me about you. You are strong and brave. I want you to take my friends to the shelter with the group ok? " Info-chan tells me. I stop for a moment and freeze. Kokona is happy to hear this and whispered into my ear. " You should do it. I know you can!" She whispered. I smile at her and nod. " I will. Where will i get them?" I ask her. "You would get them in Shisuta town, Itś on the way there so no hassle hopefully." She replies. I hear a door burst open on the other side. Info-chan is heard screaming and I hear stabbing sounds. I yell at the phone, " Info-Chan?! Are You ok? INFO-CHAN! " I listen for a response for a few seconds. I fall to my knees and hand to the phone to Yandere-chan. Kokona holds me up and we decide that we should get there as soon as possible.

CHAPTER 5

January 11th Shisuta Town

We walk along the city center where no sinchinbinses are. Midori and Osana look in stores for supplies, just in case we don't find the shelter. Kokona is next to me, she carries Binoculars and a buzzsaw. I carry a chain with a knife blade welded into it. Thanks for Yandere-chan for knowing this stuff. Yandere-chan is wearing a flower headband. To symbolize the loss of info-chan and her friends who were dead when we found them. We see Osana and Midori walk to us until Someone grabs Osana and stabs her neck with a syringe. Osana falls to the floor and we react in fear. The girl takes off her hoodie. It's Imouto Yamada. a couple sinchinbinses approach her but don't attack her. Osana rises up and she has turned into a sinchinbin. "Like me army? Made it myself! You have to mix Blood from human and blood from a sinchinbin and insert it into someone! and presto! you have a sinchinbin! " Imouto tells us in her young cute voice. Her ragged hair and blue eyes aren't intimidating but she can be a little devil. She points to us and the sinchinbinses rush to us. We attack them stronger. Within a couple seconds, they are dead. Midori, who was terrified of this tries to run but imouto Throws a dagger and it hits midori right in the back. She falls quickly and groans in pain. Kokona and yandere-chan rush to her. " Oh well.. I have to use this as a last resort! " Imouto yells, as she is about to insert the virus in her I knock the syringe out of her hand. As soon as I face her a see a knife blade skid my forehead and cheek. I fall down in pain, As the blood runs down my face and blinds me. I see a determined Imouto as she inserts the virus. She waits for the effect to kick in. She falls to the floor choking, coughing up blood and screaming in pain. " H-how? ACK! " She yells out and stutters. Kokona walks to her. " The answer to you're question is, If you mix your own blood then it won't do any effect since you're body is used to it. Sinchinbin blood alone is deadly because it has VX a very deadly substance… Pay attention to class next life… " Kokona awnsers and puts Imouto out of her missery. Kokona bandadges up the wounds and Takes me to Midori who is still alive. Midori is getting pale and her breath is realled ragged and uncoridnated. She looks at me with scared eyes. She looks like she witnessed a death of loved one. " S-saki… Please… C-can Y-you ta-ake me to the Sakaura cherry tree in the park and lay me there? " she asked. A tear rolled down my eye as i nod. " Anything… I just wish this could never happen…. " I tell her. she fades away from life slowly. when she is dead, I close her eyes and wash the blood off her. We do as she wishes and place her under the biggest sakaura tree in the center of the park. We say our goodbyes and head to Misaki town.

CHAPTER 6

January 13th Misaki town

We head toward the shelter we see. Yandere-chan stops us. " I have to go… " She tells us. We look at her. " But where? We need you! Yandere-chan looks at us and just walks away without a word. We look at each other. " Just me and you, Kokona… " I say. Kokona frowns but then smiles. " If there is anyone i want to be with it would be you Saki… " She said we hug and we head to the shelter together. We reach to shelter and knock on the big door. We hear a voice from above us. " Hello there! anything you need? " The man asks. " We need in! please! " Kokona yells. The man looks down and drops a bag. Kokona looks at the bag questionly. " what is this? " I ask. The man looked at us and replied. " We can't take any more people… We can only take one and that's it. " He said. Kokona starts to walk away and looks at me. " You go in… You save yourself! " Kokona tells me. I grab her and I put her in front of me. " No! You go! I only want the best of you! " I say with a tear rolling down my eye. Kokona tries to get past me, but I push her into the shelter. " I SAID YOU GO! " I yell and I close the gates. Kokona shakes the gate screaming and yelling and crying. " STAY SAFE! COME BACK SOON! PLEASE…. don't go…. " She said. I ignore her. I take the bag and walk away and don't look back. I walk to Yandere-chan's direction. And I know my story is just beginning.


End file.
